russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Old IBC-13 Sked (1998)
Schedule 'Early 1998' :Monday-Frday :4:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :5 pm - :Monday & Thursday: UEFA (until 7 pm) :Tuesday & Friday: PBA (until 10 pm) :Wednesday: Sine VTV (until 7 pm) :7 pm - :Monday: 7 pm - NBA Action :7:30 pm - NBA (until 9:30 pm) :Wednesday: 7 pm - V.U. :Thursday: NBA (until 9 pm) :8 pm - WOW! (Wednesday) :9 pm - :Monday: ATP Tour Highlights (9:30 pm) :Wednesday: The Bikini Open :Thursday: Extreme Action Theater :10 pm - :Monday: Super Bouts (10:30 pm) :Tuesday: Hot Stuff :Wednesday: Blow by Blow :Friday: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11 pm - PBA Moments (Tuesday-Friday) :11:30 pm - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) :Saturday :4 pm - PBL (LIVE) :6 pm - DMZ-TV (LIVE) (simulcast over 89 DMZ) :7 pm - Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? :8 pm - Dear Heart :9 pm - Goin' Bayabas :10 pm - WCW :11 pm - Asian PGA Tour :Sunday :4 pm - PBA (LIVE) :9 pm - Sinemaks IBC-13 :Express Balita :IBC Balita Ngayon :IBC Headliners :DMZ-TV :Y2K: Yes to Kids VTV on IBC :VINTAGE SPORTS :PBA (basketball) :NBA (basketball) :NBA Action :Super Bouts (boxing) :Blow by Blow (boxing) :Hot Stuff (sports magazine show) :WCW (wrestling) :UEFA (soccer) :ATP Tour Highlights (tennis) :Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (horse-racing magazine show) :VINTAGE TELEVISION :WOW (comedy show) :Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (a horror anthology, produced by Viva Television) :Dear Heart (a teen romantic drama anthology, produced by Viva Television) :Goin' Bayabas (gag show) :Sinemaks (Pinoy action movies) :Extreme Action Theater (foreign action-packed movies) :The Bikini Open 'December 1998' :Monday-Friday :6 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :7:30 am - Powerline :8 am - Mag Smile Club Na! :9 am - TV Shopping :10 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :12 nn - The Estrada Presidency :12:30 pm - Give a Life :1 pm - Hour of Truth :2:30 pm - 89 DMZ simulcast :3:30 pm - Gogo's Adventure with English :4 pm - Super Pig :4:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) (Ida Marie Castro and Anne Marie Soriano) :5 pm - :Monday & Thursday: UEFA (until 7 pm) :Tuesday: Sine VTV (Boots Anson-Roa) :Wednesday & Friday: PBA (LIVE) (until 10 pm) :7 pm - :Monday: 7 pm - NBA Action :7:30 pm - NBA (until 9:30 pm) :Tuesday: Rebyu (Chico and Delamar) :Thursday: NBA (until 9 pm) :8 pm - ATP Tour Highlights (Tuesday) :9 pm - :Monday: The Bikini Open (9;30 pm) :Tuesday: WCW :Thursday: Extreme Action Theater :10 pm - :Monday: Super Bouts (10:30 pm) :Tuesday: Hot Stuff :Wednesday: Blow by Blow :Friday: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista :11 pm - PBA Moments (Tuesday-Friday) :11:30 pm - IBC Balita Ngayon (LIVE) (Manuel Llige, Karen Tayao-Cabrera and Noli Eala) :12 mn to 2 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :Saturday :6 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :7 am - El Shaddai :10 am - Bioman :11 am - Jiban :11:30 am - Time Quest :12 nn - 89 DMZ simulcast :3 pm - Turboranger :3:30 pm - Ghost Fighter :4 pm - PBL (LIVE) :6 pm - DMZ-TV (LIVE) (Lara Fabregas, Medwin Marfil, Rengie Galvez, JC Castro and Tone Wijangco) (simulcast over 89 DMZ) :7 pm - Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? :8 pm - Dear Heart (Antoniette Taus) :9 pm - Goin' Bayabas (Smokey Manaloto, Edgar Mortiz, Al Tantay, Dan Salamante, Earl Ignacio, Ian de Leon, Keempee de Leon, Ara Mina, Cheska Garcia, Beth Tamayo, Daisy Reyes and Onyok Velasco) :10 pm - WOW! (Rosanna Roces) :11 pm - Asian PGA Tour :12 mn - Express Balita (LIVE) :12:30 am to 2 am - 89 DMZ simulcast :Sunday :6 am - The Message :7 am - Key of David :7:30 am - Answers with Bayless Conley :8 am - Shalom :9 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :10 am - Bioman :10:30 am - Maskman :11 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids (Maxene Magalona) :11:30 am - Gogo's Adventure with English :12 nn - Tukaan :1 pm - Ating Alamin (Gerry Geronimo) :2 pm - Wild About Wheels :2:30 pm - Hot Shots :3 pm - Elorde sa Trese :4 pm - PBA (LIVE) :9 pm - Sinemaks (mga Sine Maaksyon ng VTV) :11 pm - In His Steps :11:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :12 mn to 2 am - El Shaddai 'VTV on IBC' Vintage Sports *''PBA'' (basketball) *''NBA'' (basketball) *''NBA Action'' *''PBA Moments'' *''Super Bouts'' (boxing) *''Blow by Blow'' (boxing) *''Hot Stuff'' (sports magazine show) *''WCW'' (wrestling) *''UEFA'' (soccer) *''ATP Tour Highlights'' (tennis) *''Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' (horse racing magazine show) *''Asian PGA Tour'' (golf) Vintage Television (local entertainment) *''Sine VTV'' (a telesine block-cum-drama anthology) *''Rebyu'' (a youth-oriented magazine show) *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' (a horror anthology co-produced with Viva Television) *''Dear Heart'' (a teen romance drama anthology co-produced by Viva Television) *''Goin' Bayabas'' (a comedy-gag show) *''WOW!'' (a comedy-spoof show) *''Sinemaks'' (Pinoy action movie) '89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone)' :Monday-Friday :6 am - The Force :10 am - Chinaman :1 pm - DJ Ouch :4 pm - The Unbeatable (with Hot 66, every Friday from 6 pm to 7 pm) :8 pm - Peewee (Mon-Thurs) :Mobile Circuit (Fri) :12 mn to 6 am - Megamixes automation :Saturday :6 am - Rockin' Manila (The Force) :10 am - DJ Ouch :2 pm - Peewee :6 pm - DMZ-TV (IBC-13 simulcast) :7 pm - Strictly Ballroom (Chinaman) :9 pm - Saturday Night Danze (The Sting) :12 mn to 6 am - Megamixes automation :Sunday :6 am - Rockin' Manila (The Force) :10 am - Wave 180 (The Unbeatable) :2 pm - Sunday Gold Dance (70's) (DJ Ouch) :5 pm - Strictly Ballroom (Chinaman) :9 pm - Sunday Gold Dance (80's) (Peewee) :12 mn to 6 am - Megamixes automation PROGRAMMING :ROCKIN' MANILA :SATURDAYS/SUNDAYS, 6AM - 10AM :THE FORCE perks you up with the blaring power of rock music's highest registers. :WAVE 180 :SUNDAYS, 10AM - 2PM :Reminisce with the heartpounding energy of new wave music as the UNBEATABLE leads the jam. :SUNDAY GOLD DANCE :SUNDAYS, 2PM - 5PM :DJ OUCH takes you back to the time of disco at its best during the 70's. :STRICTLY BALLROOM :SATURDAYS/SUNDAYS, 5PM - 9PM :Fox trot till you drop as CHINAMAN helps you tango and boogie the night away with glorious ballroom music. :SUNDAY GOLD DANCE :SUNDAYS, 9PM - 12 MN :Gyrate your pelvic bones to the throbbing music of the 80's as PEEWEE hits the groove. :HOT 66 :FRIDAYS, 6PM - 7PM :A countdown of the six hottest hits in Metro Manila based on listener's requests. hosted by the UNBEATABLE. :MOBILE CIRCUIT :FRIDAYS, 8PM - 12MN The art of disco-mixing at its finest is done "live" for that crisp and clear sound featuring two top mobiles from Manila's dance circuit. :SATURDAY NIGHT DANZE :SATURDAYS, 9PM - 12MN :Party the night away with three solid hours of uninterrupted, commercial-free music mixes.